Tell me what I want to hear!
by SkinnyMini118
Summary: You think everything's good with Hana yori danga couple Tsukushi and Tsukasa think again. Same goes for Mortal Instruments couple Clary and Jace read to find out more lol please comment if you like if not follow me thanks and enjoy


You're hurting me! Tsukushi said to him. "Well then. Oh never mind Tsukushi, you won't understand!" Jace yelled at her. No Jace, I won't understand but not unless you tell me what's bugging you so much and when are you going to let it hurts you know. Let go! Tsukushi clenched a fist and went to his face but he caught it she knew what Jace did and she knew that she couldn't change anything about his past but it annoyed that he wasn't telling her anything. She was his girlfriend for crap sakes, Jace pulled her in to kiss her. "Stop kissing me when ever you feel that's not an excuse to not tell me what the hell bugging you! I'd really just wish you tell me, if you don't tell I'll never know what you have going though your mind or your heart. When will you open up to me?" Jace? Tsukushi said. "Clary." I turned to see what he was looking at, Clarissa Fairchild well known as Clary Fray. She is 16 years old red haired and green eyes, I will admit that she is very beautiful. She was my boyfriends ex, and she was with my ex Tsukasa. There was an odd silence between us. All Tsukasa could is say "hey little girly" he hasn't said that since we left Eitoku a few years back. When I showed him up on the exam for exchange program then he became rather distant, I remember that sweet kiss he gave me when he came to my house to tell me that his mother did something to the exam to make it looked like I passed. I took the opportunity that Kaede Domyouji gave me. Next thing I knew was I on my way to New York it felt good to change sceneries, true I miss Tokyo a little but coming to new York was the best choice I though I made. "Oh hey bone head." I said to him. I took Jace's arm and pulled a little he let me pull him away from Tsukasa and Clary. I didn't look back neither did Jace. "Tsukasa are you okay to let her go like that?" Clary asked. Oh leave it alone, keep up with or I'll leave you behind! Tsukasa said.

{Next Day}

"Why is it everytime I see her with him it makes me so mad. Knowing her, she making fun of me. Why is it him? I have money, looks, brain and brawn. If you make her cry Jace I'll kill you. Wait! Damn thoughts get of my head, Clary's my girlfriend so why am I thinking so much about my damn EX girlfriend!" Tsukasa thought to himself. "Tsu~~ka~~sa, smile." Clary said. Oh hey Clary, wait why are you dressed up for? Is it new?" Tsukasa said to her. Come on you've sat there for the whole day we're going to the club, you've got something on your mind and you need to get it out right? Tsukasa let out a weak smile for her when she slap him on the head. Hey Clary that hurt, I'm so going to get you back for that. Haha I got you Tsukasa. What? Got you back to your normal self and try to lie to me either. Ok you got me, but I will get you back for that slap on the head! Come here. Tsukasa got up from his seat to chase her till he got her and kissed Clary on the cheek. Thank you he said to her. They both Left for the club.

Later on that night With Jace

"So when are you going to tell what's bugging you and don't tell me it's your ex, because it was before we saw her." Tsukushi said to him leaning on the wall. Can't we leave this alone Cla~~ I mean Tsukushi! Jace said with rage. You almost called me Clary didn't you? Don't lie either Jace Wayland. Tell me what I want to here! She yelled.

Jace had never heard her yell like this before he flinched back a little by the tone she had. He did not know to respond to her rage. She was angrier than he was. He walked toward his girlfriend and hugged her. If you think you can do this without telling me what's bugging think again Jace! She said trying to push away from him but he kept his grip on a firm hug. He hugged her said something in her ear. I love you. "Where is this coming? You still trying to hide something from me? Jace stop hiding already are you going to act like this if you're hinting a demon? She said pushing away from him. There's no way I'd act like, if I did I would be dead! Jace said pulling her back into his chest. A knock came to the door we looked at one another and said, were you expecting anyone tonight this late?! I went to go look at the door it was the four people that I'd never want to see again. The terrible Trio and Sakurako. I didn't want to open it at all. I did and said what do you four want?! We only came to see if you were still with Tsukasa? Oh who is this guy? He's a real cutie! Said Sakurako want to to touch him like a big prize that she already won. "Keep your hand off! I'm going have to ask you girls to leave I'm in the middle of talking to him. It's okay we can wait until you're done. It's okay that we're here? The trio asked him. No it's not now please leave Tsukushi doesn't seem to like you and neither to I. Now time to go! Jace yelled them. Oh come Tsukushi ever since you left for the exchange program life is boring. Can't we say please? "Let me think... The answer is NO! I can't stand you guys what in hell makes you think I'm gonna let you stay here?!" Tsukushi spatted them. I'm out of here. Said Jace. Where do you think you're going I'm not done with you! Makino said turning her to look at him.

Well it seems you're busy with the girls, so yeah. Bye. Jonathan Wayland! You're not going anywhere they're the ones that are leaving now! Makino said pushing them out the door and didn't not let them say in other word. She looked at him.


End file.
